In various technologies, spread-spectrum techniques are implemented. For example, spread-spectrum techniques may be implemented in telecommunication and radio communication systems. Spread-spectrum techniques may include methods by which a signal, such as an electrical, electromagnetic, and/or acoustic signal, among others, is generated with a bandwidth that is deliberately spread in the frequency domain. A typical method to spread a signal in the frequency domain is to combine the signal with a random or pseudo-random signal.
Spread-spectrum techniques may be implemented for various reasons. For example, spread-spectrum techniques may be used to encrypt a communication transmitted between two entities, such as between a base station and user equipment in a wireless network. Spread-spectrum techniques may also be used to increase the resistance of a signal to natural interference, noise, and/or jamming. Alternately or additionally, spread-spectrum techniques may be used to limit a power flux density of a signal, for example, in satellite downlinks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.